Losing Grip
by shantheham
Summary: Faythe wonders if she will ever love agian. After the betryal of her darling Joey. Not until that cold eyes assassin named Heero Yuy enters her life..Only to be sent by her father..Doctor J.


**Losing Grip**

She sighed mentally to herself. She should be happy right now. But she couldn't. She never could again. You see she was in love..with a dead person.

**Flashback**

"I'm sorry Faythe...I can't be with you." said Joey. She looked in shock. She never thought this day would come. I mean they had their up and downs. She had fallen for another guy along the line and left Joey for him. But then she realized a couple months later that Josh (The guy who she had fallen for) was a complete jerk. Joey was in complete love with Faythe then. So he took her back with all the love he had in store all those months.

As the months went along and they were happy. She noticed two months ago that he was starting to avoid her. She tried to ignore it and say that she was being paranoid. Then it happened. . .

She was riding her car on a beautiful day. Her strawberry blonde hair was flapping wildly behind her in the wind. Her forest green eyes were wide with excitement, and she was singing Avril Laginves' Nobody's Home at the top of her lungs. She thought nothing could go wrong because Joey just asked her to go to dinner with him.

It happened to be at the most expensive restrun in town, and she thought that he would pop 'the' question.

Then she pulled up beside Joey's car to find no one in it. '_That's weird he usually waits for me in his car_'she thought.

So she shrugged it off and stepped out of the car. "Oh Lindsay you're so beautiful...I love you." She stopped in her tracks. '_Was that his voice_?' She thought to herself. She shook her head no he would never do that to her. But just to make sure she looked around the corner.

Her jaw dropped. She felt tears come to her eyes. There stood Joey with his ex Lindsay in a passionate kiss. She couldn't believe it. "Joey why?" She asked out loud. He looked up in alarm "Faythe I didn't want you to find out this way...I just. Couldn't be with you. and it's not fun to live a lie..and you know that." He looked her straight in her eyes when he said this. "But-But..I love you Joey why-why did you have to do this?" She asked with her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Faythe...I can't be with you." he said sadly. She sighed "Why can't you be with me weren't you happy with me?! Joey please tell me please please please!" She shouted. "Calm down! I can't be with you because I love Lindsay would you rather me lie to you and say that I love you when I don't really mean it? Would you rather me going behind your back to see the one I truly love?!" He shouted back.

Then the tears fell and didn't stop. "Just be happy ok...? But if you ever want me back. I'll be here...I love you Joey.." She whispered. He looked pissed off "Don't say that to me!" he shouted and hit her in the face.

His ring caught the top of her lip and ripped it open. She stumbled back and gripped her face. He looked in shock "Faythe I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." She just looked at him with horror on her face, and ran.

**End flashback**

Yeah. That was the last time she saw him. She unconsciously touched the scar over her lip. "Thinking about him again Faythe?" asked her friend Santana. She bit her lip and didn't answer.

She had gotten a pen house with her friends after Joey had died. Santana Armstrong and Lexi Special.

Santana was about 5'7 dark brown eyes and black hair that caresses her shoulders. She had most curves and average woman would want, and very tan skin. She was the kind of person you wouldn't want to mess with. She had a hard shell but underneath she really loved Lexi and Faythe and would do anything to protect them.

Lexi Special. Yeah her name suited her Special. Lexi had this effect on people once you knew her you could never forget her. She had light brown eyes black hair all the way down to her back. She was the same height as Santana.

She had that mystical effect on people. You just HAD to be her friend or automatically like her.

Then there was Faythe Wood. She was about 5'8 and had inherited her mom's long legs, and her long blonde hair. She was VERY pale though, kind of snow white pale. What pulled people to her the most were her eyes.

They were the most green eyes you would ever find and they always showed their emotion no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She was one of a kind. You could do the worst things possible to her and she would forgive you no matter what, which made her very vulnerable.

"Girl you got to get over him." Lexi said compassionately . "I know I know..But he was my first love you know the hardest to forget." She smiled.

"Blah Blah Blah lets get over this mushy stuff and clean up!!"Santana said impatiently. Faythe laughed "Ok your right. Let's get to work!" She jumped off the black leather sofa.

She looked around the pen house, and oh how she loved it. In the living/dinning room. It had golden walls and all sorts of photos on the walls.

It was of Lexi, San, and Faythe when they were growing up together. It had one large black leather sofa on the back wall and a rather large black leather recliner. Then they had their plasma screen TV built into the wall, with surround sound and one of the best stereo systems in the U.S.

There was a small coffee table in the middle of the room with lots of candy dishes on it.

Then there was the oak dinning room table off to the left with matching chairs. She liked the color of it because it was like a light honey brown and it made her have a warm feeling inside every time she looked at it. In the middle of that table there was a vase of roses.

But oh how she hated the white carpet! It was a handful to keep clean. "Hey guys I'm going to go ahead and start on my room because it looked like a hurricane hit it." Faythe called not really expecting an answer.

She turned down the long hallway and found 5 doors. 2 of them were guest bedrooms and the other 3 were the girl's bedrooms.

Faythe walked into hers. This was her special place. It had dark blue carpet and the walls were painted a light burgundy. She had a canopy bed with a blue net around it. She had a dark pine dresser and night stand to match it. Then on the walls she had pictures of her family. Her dad and mom along with her sister Noelani.

About two years ago when she was 13 Noelani was kidnapped by the OZ federation, she was only 9. You see her farther Doctor 'J' was a gundam pilot builder, and he also trained assassins. Doctor J tried but failed many times to get Noelani back.

Faythe had offered to be trained to find her sister but her mom and dad didn't like that idea. Doctor J didn't want his family to get into anymore danger so he divorced his wife and sent them away under a new name.

A couple of years after that her mom died in a shoot out. She never really told anybody the whole story. And never intended to.

She turned away from the photos because she hated to cry. She saw her ballet slippers on the chair in her room. She smiled to herself. She was always the graceful girly one in the family. Noelani was more of martial arts and mountain climbing person. Faythe was a ballet and party person.

She did miss them all a lot, but she has Lexi and Santana to look after so she never did mourn for them. She started to pick up the spare clothes on the floor and dusted all of her photos off. Then she made her bed and headed to one of the bathrooms in the house to clean.

**Two hours later**

"Thank GOD" Santana yelled and flopped on the couch. "I'm beat." Lexi said breathlessly. "But guys we still have to get a shower and stuff." Faythe informed. "Forget that shit if they don't like my smell then they just have to get over it." Santana said stubbornly. Lexi and Faythe laughed. Then the bell rang.

"I'll get it." Faythe said cheerfully. When she opened the door. She was quite amazed at the site she saw. There were five boys. "Hi guys I'm Faythe and I guess you came here to interview us for the job?" Faythe asked nicely. "Yup." the one with the braid answered.

"Well come on in then" Faythe stepped aside and let them in. "nice place." Said the braided boy. She smiled "Thank you." Lexi and Santana stepped up. "I'm Lexi Special." She said with her mystical voice. "Santana Armstrong." Santana said with a cold look.

The boy with a braid stepped up "I'm Duo Maxewell the one with the cold stare is Heero Yuy, The blonde Is Quatre Winner, the Chinese is Wufei Chang, and the last but not least is Trowa Barton." They each did their little nod with the head and sat down on the couch.

"Do any of you have any hobbies?" Trowa asked. "I do Ballet and I usually go to shoot rounds on my gun during the weekend." Faythe said "I martial arts and I am a pro at computer hacking" Santana grunted. "I do a lot of boxing and Fencing." Lexi finished it off.

"Are you Doctor J's daughter." Heero asked Faythe directly. A flash of fear and sadness went through her eyes and everyone could see it. "Why?" She asked. "It is our mission to protect you." He said monotone. "So you're the one that my dad left to train. . ." She said as her voice trailed off sadly.

"Why did he send you? He knows she has me and Lexi to protect her! Get out you have upset her." Santana was quick on her feet. "Look onna we cannot just abandon this we have to come and live with you onnas." Wufei stated rudely.

"Look you arrogant man-" Santana started. "Let them stay." Faythe said. "Are you sure?" Lexi asked. Faythe nodded "Yes plus I want to learn more about my father he is after all the only family I have left." She stated.

"Well me and Trowa have another mission to get to so Wufei, Quatre, and Heero will be staying with you all." Duo stated.

Faythe nodded "Well then lets get you guys settled in." And with that she grabbed their suit cases and showed them to their rooms.


End file.
